


Bring Him Back

by actuallynobutwhynot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), description of a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallynobutwhynot/pseuds/actuallynobutwhynot
Summary: Swerve has a panic attack. Magnus helps him as best he can.
Relationships: Minimus Ambus/Swerve (Transformers), Swerve/Ultra Magnus (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Bring Him Back

Swerve was not ok. He was panicking. His spark was beating normally, his vents were even, but his mind was... doing something. He couldn't describe what was happening, to be honest. His processor almost felt as if it were shattering into a million pieces, but in slow motion. It was as if his brain was disappearing with every panicked half-thought that ran through his helm, and he couldn't stop it.  
He couldn't even think of any of the usual self-degrading humor he used to calm himself down in these situations.  
Something bad was going to happen. His frame stiffened as a sudden feeling of danger washed over him. It felt like some unknowable force was bearing down on him from every angle possible- he was in danger, but he didn't know from what- he needed to hide, to avoid the shapeless fear, to get away, to do SOMETHING-

Swerve tensed, hands still locked on the edge of his desk in front of him as the click of the door behind him rang far too loud in his ears. By the sound of the footsteps approaching him, he knew who had just entered the room, and he KNEW he had nothing to fear, but he couldn't move. He was still frozen, eyes staring wide at the desk in front of him as a large hand settled on one of his shoulders.  
'Swerve?' came Magnus' voice, and Swerve's venting stuttered, but he still couldn't move. He felt more than saw Magnus lean to look him in the face, and sensed the grip of the hand on his shoulder flinch, then loosen. Swerve's expression must have told Magnus everything he needed to know.  
'Can you talk?' Magnus asked, his tone quiet, but Swerve could hear the worry. Swerve was able to give a quick shake of his head, and he gripped the desk harder as his perception spun even farther out of balance.  
'Do you want to be left alone?' Magnus had gotten even quieter.  
Another, smaller, head shake.  
'Do you...want me to hold you?' This was spoken in a whisper.  
Swerve could hardly string thoughts together, but he latched on to Magnus' voice. Yes. He needed something to bring him back. Being held might help.  
Swerve managed to nod his head. Although it probably looked more like he just jerked his helm down, Magnus seemed to understand.  
Magnus kept the hand he had placed on Swerve's shoulder where it was, as it seemed to have helped ground him just enough to respond to Magnus' questions. The enforcer gently removed Swerve's tense fingers from the edge of the desk, making sure not to make any sudden or surprising movements.  
Magnus shifted the minibot into his arms so that Swerve was nestled up against his chestplate, his little hands having shifted their tight grip to Magnus' arms.  
Magnus sat down on their shared berth, hugging the little bot closer to himself. It broke his spark to see his partner so distressed, but he had learned long ago that it was best to just be there for Swerve, and help him in whatever way he needed.  
Magnus didn't know how much time had passed, but suddenly he heard a small voice drift up from around his chest.  
'Can... can we lay down?'  
Magnus smiled in spite of himself.  
'Of course, sweetspark.' he whispered.  
Magnus carefully lowered himself and Swerve back onto the berth, then turned them so they were laying on their sides. He then created a sort of cage with his arms around Swerve, effectively sealing him off from the outside world. Laying together in this way always seemed to soothe Swerve, and sure enough, the little bot eventually began to move once more, pressing ever closer to Magnus' chestplate, causing the spark within to do a flip.  
Swerve peeked up through Magnus' arms, visor giving off a beautiful blue glow. Magnus looked down at him, momentarily lost in his partner's gaze.  
'Thanks, Mags. I don't know what happened to me.'  
Ultra Magnus breathed a vent of relief. 'It looked like a panic attack, but my scanners indicated your sparkrate and venting were both perfectly normal.'  
'I dunno what could've triggered it, I was just standin' at my desk and-and it took control...' Swerve trailed off, and Magnus, sensing an oncoming panic, shifted Swerve so they were eye to eye.  
'Whatever it was, I want you to know that I am here, and I will help you get through this.'  
Swerve squirmed, uncomfortable under the intense look Magnus was giving him. 'Yeah, well, if you keep holdin' me like you were a second ago, I'm betting I'll never have another attack again.' He said, giving Magnus a sheepish smile.  
Magnus returned the smile, but frowned when Swerve's faded as he looked off to the side. Magnus wasn't oblivious, he knew how uncomfortable Swerve was with receiving positive emotions from others, but he wished that there was some way he could get through to the little bot that what Magnus said was true.  
Suddenly, he had an idea.  
The chestplate in front of Swerve suddenly shifted, opening to reveal a smaller bot inside. Swerve's eyes widened, and he reached out to help Minimus out of the armor. The two minibots got comfortable in the cocoon created by the armor, their arms around each other. Minimus knew the outer comfort of the armor plus the feeling of being cuddled was sure to bring Swerve back out of his attack fully, and sure enough, the little bot's face settled into a content smile after a moment.  
'Smart move, keepin' the armor in place like that. Did you just wanna get even closer to me?' Swerve joked.  
Minimus smiled and nuzzled Swerve's shoulder, earning him a blush from the other bot as he sighed contentedly.  
'Yes, I did.'

**Author's Note:**

> This ship kills me on sight, yet there's a criminally small amount of it, so I took matters into my own hands. Fun fact: This fic was made to cope with an attack i had recently.


End file.
